shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood is thicker than water 2 Beri
Clef D. Capo: Coda, Wake up Clef began poking Coda's forehead as he slept. It was very early in the morning. So early, in fact, that the sky was still a dark blue. There was a light sheet of snow on the ground outside. The windows were frozen to the touch. Clef picked Coda up and threw him to the ground. Coda immediately woke up. Coda: What? Clef: Happy third birthday! Clef was more excited about this than coda was. The third year was the year that each one of Coda's siblings underwent hellish training. Fear struck Coda in the heart. Coda began to run from Clef. He knew that every one had been plotting hellish training for him for years. Coda ran out of the doorway and up on the deck of the ship. Celesta was there waiting for him cracking his knuckles. Celesta: Hey coda, do you know what day it is? Celesta and Clef began slowly walking towards Coda laughing. Clef then put both his hands on Coda's shoulders from behind. He then squeezed as hard as he could. Canon: Boys, Boys, I think that's enough. Clef and Celesta began backing up. Coda looked up at the blue sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight. This was the first time Coda really noticed how beautiful the sea was. The blue calm waves, the fish, the ocean breeze. Coda looked his father in the eye. Canon: This is the day that you will begin your training. It will last for ten years. Coda began shivering. He felt as if he was going away to prison. Coda took a step back. The wood made cracking noises under his feet. Coda: What kind of training do you have in mind? Before he knew it, Coda had been flipped upside down. Celesta had grabbed him by the foot and was dragging him to the edge of the ship. Celesta threw Coda into the deep ocean. Canon: Your first stage, Cardio. We're gonna put this ship into top gear. By the end of the week you better swim fast enough to catch up, or we will leave you to the sharks! The boat began speeding up. Coda: What is this! Coda began swimming. The water was freezing even though it was hot out. Coda wanted to just go back to sleep. The waves began to pick up. That's when Coda noticed something in the water. A large dark figure was moving towards him. Coda screamed and began swimming as fast as he could. Coda: Wait!! The ship continued to pick up speed. There was no mercy for him. Coda was already out of breath. He wasted all his energy. The dark figure was getting closer and closer to him. The fin of the creature surfaced above the small waves. It was after Coda for sure. Coda decided to fight rather than run. He turned around and faced the creature. He threw a kick right at the creatures's eyes. The thing began to sink. Coda let out a loud exhale. When he turned around the ship was very far away from him. Coda began swimming as fast as he could. The ship stopped. Coda eventually caught up to the ship. They threw a rope down for Coda to climb up on. The water was dripping from Coda like a water hose. He was shivering as the ocean breeze blew on him. Canon: You're gonna keep this up for a week. go to sleep. Clef: Really? Its only been about 2 hours. Canon: Each day, the amount of time you spend in the water will increase by an hour. Coda had no questions. He went back to his room soaking wet. Coda changed out of his clothes and fell right into his bed. He snuggled up in the covers and went to sleep. Clef: Its been a week. Clef woke Coda up by throwing him off the bed. He dragged Coda through the halls and out to the deck. His father and older brother were waiting for him. Canon:Good job Coda, You caught up to the ship in 2 days. You even began to out swim the ship! You obviously don't need to work on stamina or speed. You next faze of training. for the next ten years. You must evade all attacks from everyone on this ship, Even your mother. We will be trying our hardest to hurt you. Hurt us back! Coda felt the fear in his chest swell up. Clef punched Coda in the back sending him flying across the ship. Celesta then stopped Coda from hitting the ground when he kneed him in the stomach, sending Coda flying into the air. Canon jumped up to Coda and elbowed him in the back. This beating went on for the rest of the day. Over the next ten years Coda would have to sleep with one eye open. http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Blood_is_thicker_than_water_1_Beri <------ Previous chapter Next chapter ----------> http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Blood_is_thicker_than_water_3_Beri?venotify=created